fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Invader Rob (character)
"Seriously, who uses bananas to fight a Monkey?" ~ ''Invader Rob, The Bagel Show episode "I Actidently Bought a Zoo " '''Invader Rob' was first created by Robilist (Now known as himself) in 2011, where he first appeared in "The Invader Rob Show" and in "The Homestar Runner and Pac-Man 64 Show". Show He Appears In Although Invader Rob appears in many series, this are his main roles (In date order): *The Invader Rob Show *The Homestar Runner and Pac-man 64 Show *MattBoo and Friends: Warriors Against LT Fan *SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures *The ACS Personality/With Others Invader Rob can act fearless and understanding, unlike ZIM, Rob actally treats his friends with repect. Although Rob said that he doesn't love in an episode of SuperSaiyanKirby Advenutres, he eventullay falls in love with a pegisus pony from Ponyville named Rainbow Dash, which conflicts with another fanfic that is, ironically, dedicated to him. Rob sometimes treats his SIR like ZIM, but most of the time he cares for them. Rob enjoys hanging out with Y-Guy, maybe because they have them same randomness level in both of them. TBC Life Birth Invader Rob was born in a distant planet called Irk, a planet where Irkens trainned for planet conquest. Invader Rob was sent to the Pak room after he was born and was given a pak by a computer. He identified him as Rob and the computer sent him to Irken Class. Childhood Invader Rob spent his childhood trainning on Irk for Planet Conquest for the day Operation Impending Doom 3 came. After getting assinged to Earth by the Tallest, Invader Rob, along with his new SIR, Random SIR, traveled to Earth in the voot. After 6 months of flying, they made it to Earth. He plans to take over Earth in 5 to 10 weeks. But, five heros from his imagination try to stop him and make him join the good side. Invader Rob comes to his scenes and plans to stay on Earth and live with the humans. He builds up his base and starts living in it. Events in The Invader Rob Show Rob begins to invad Earth, only to fail after Season 2 and move to Greensville, Oklahoma in the series final, living there until moving to New City, Oregon. Events in The Homestar Runner and Pac-man 64 Show TBA Events in MattBoo and Friends: Warriors Against LT Fan TBA Events in SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures TBA Events in The Bagel Show In The Bagel Show, Rob be friends a Bagel named Rob (citation needed). Somewhere at this point, life becomes hard for Rob in about two episodes, after the death of Random SIR and the apparture of Sidney and Casy afterwards, but gains back Random SIR (kinda) rebuilt by his friends as "Neon Random SIR" which almost acts, looks, and talks identicaly to Random SIR. Future In the Future, Invader Rob becomes a Tallest along with his sister and gets married to Rainbow Dash and Neon Random SIR is ranked 1# SIR Unit Sargent (despite his "stupidity"). RACK gets a job by Invader Rob to be a robot child assintant after Professor Carrotstein dies. After getting to be a Tallest, Invader Rob make the 1st new degrie that no Irken should take over planets, unless it has no intenigent life. TBA Trivia *Berfore his first appearance in a actall series, Invader Rob used to be placed on cans of Poop from Invader ZIM. Gallery Updated Rob2.png|Rob's Original Concept AROB.jpg|Rob as he appears in The Bagel Show (Season 1) !ROBBY ROB.jpg|Rob as he appears in The Bagel Show (Seasons 2-present) The Bagel Show Title 2.png|Rob as he appears in The Bagel Show's Logo (Center right) Invader Rob in Super Mode.png|Rob in "Super Mode" ME!!.png|Rob's First Original Concept Category:Characters Category:Robilist's characters Category:Sr.Wario approved Category:David Cardino Approved Category:Epic Characters! Category:WOWP!!!! Category:DORA SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Protagonists Category:Invader Rob Category:DerpyPanda24 approved